


Star Tricking

by WarnerHedgehog



Series: Brian and Eric [5]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, Parody, Starship - Freeform, pointless silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarnerHedgehog/pseuds/WarnerHedgehog
Summary: A strange parody of Star Trek involving Brian and Eric, so you know it's going to be weird.





	Star Tricking

Space, the final left ear. These are sadly the tales of the starship NothinģsGonnaStopUsNow, its ridiculous continuing mission to seek out new plotlines, confuse readers with lots of silly wittering, to be the billionth parody of Star Trek, to boldly exasperate people by having an ending where no ending should be.  
The ship and its parodical crew were in orbit around the fifth planet in the Semillon system. Captain Brian Kirk was lounging in his chair. “Mr Eric Spock, what do we know about Semillon Five?” he enquired.  
Eric Spock tapped some buttons on his console, “Semillon Five is a medium dry planet with a fruity body and hints of citrus as well as a leathery tang. Its best visited sparingly as it's alcohol content is over 15% and it's often topped up with anti-freeze. Despite this, the Stickons view it as a nice holiday destination and often go there to get hammered.”  
“Sir, a Stickon cruiser has entered the system,” this interruption was from ensign Hula, “They look like they’re heading this way.”  
“Thank you Hula.” Brian replied before tapping a comms button, “Stereotypical Scottish Engineer, engage the disguise device.” With the magic of written description, the ship wibbled and with a few additional swirls and a pleasing humming noise changed its appearance to that of a large pavlova.  
The Stickon ship entered orbit and it's captain chose to ignore the large meringue based sweet he shared space with: there was some important holidaying to be done. With little ceremony, the entire Stickon crew beamed down to the planet and got on with some serious partying. This left their ship open for the crew of the NothinģsGonnaStopUsNow to nip over and pinch their stuff. The other mission of Captain Brian Kirk and company was to nick stuff and sell it on an intergalactic auction site. The lousy bums.


End file.
